Samurai Battlewing
The Samurai Battlewing is formed when the Rangers, with their Samuraizers write the kanji for unite to make the BeetleZord, SwordfishZord, and TigerZord combine. The mode resembles an ancient legendary Japanese bird. It's attacks are the Vortex Spin and the finisher Charging Slash. Samurai Artillery Zords BeetleZord The BeetleZord is the Green Samurai Ranger's secret Zord loaded with cannons for long-range attacks and is capable of using its pincers to trip giant Nighloks. It is summoned from a special orange Samurai Disk, which at first Jayden piloted, then assigned to Mia. Mike proved he deserved the Disk, and Mia let him summon and control the Zord instead. Once summoned, the Disk becomes part of the Zord-sized body. It becomes a helmet for the Samurai Megazord forming the Beetle Blaster Megazord. SwordfishZord The Blue Samurai Ranger's secret Zord that resembles a Swordfish and can fire torpedos. In ancient times it escaped (or got lost) and roamed the ocean for centuries until the Blue Ranger used Symbol Power, a fishing rod, and a blank Samurai Disk to seal it back into the possession of the Samurai Rangers. TigerZord A white Tiger who is the Red Ranger's second Zord summoned from the Tiger Disc. It has the ability to dig underground. When in "Zord Mode", It can burrow underground and create chasms. In attack mode, its drill arms can spring forward, while the disk rolls it towards the enemy. During the battle when Master Xandred was sealed in the Netherworld, the TigerZord, locked in battle, fell in the chasm as well and was taken control by Madimot but later regained by Jayden. The TigerZord Samurai Disk that it has yellow ridges instead of being the same color as the rest of the disk. Samurai Artillery Combinations Each of the three components of the Samurai Battlewing can be used as Samurai Artillery, combining with the Samurai Megazord. Its fishing move is initiated when the rangers summon their mega blades. Then they say "Flying Slash! Mega blades, katana slash! Final Strike!" Beetle Blaster Megazord The Beetle Zord combines with the Samurai Megazord to form the Beetle Blaster Megazord. It is equipped with many long range cannons in its helmet to take out Nighloks and giant Moogers. Its finishing attack is the Rotating Beetle Cannon which is the beetle horns rotating and firing a giant fireball. Swordfish Fencer Megazord The Swordfish Fencer Megazord is formed when the Swordfish Zord forms into armor for the Samurai Megazord to wear. It attaches to the back and head of the Samurai Megazord as well as creatting a twin sword that destroys Nighloks and being able to load that sword into its head for more power. It's finishing move is the Swordfish Slash. Tiger Drill Megazord The Tiger Drill Megazord is formed when the Tiger Zord forms into armor for the Samurai Megazord to wear. Its weapons are its Tiger Drills witch spin towards the Nighlok with all four drills spinning. It's finishing move is the "Tiger Drill! Charge!" Image:Kabuto Shinken-Oh.jpg|Beetle Blaster Megazord Image:Shinken-og-kajikishinkenoh-1-.jpg|Swordfish Fencer Megazord Image:Shinken-og-torashinkenoh-1-.jpg|Tiger Drill Megazord Battlewing Megazord The Battlewing Megazord was conceptualized by Kevin the Blue Ranger, it is formed when the Rangers write the kanji for unite to make the Samurai Megazord and Samurai Battlewing combine. It is flight-capable and armed with the Samurai Megazord's katana, which it uses for its Flying Slash. If the Megazord takes too much damage in battle, the Samurai Battlewing is disengaged from the Samurai Megazord. Other Combinations * The Samurai Battlewing could combine with the OctoZord to form the Samurai Battle Cannon which the Claw Armor Megazord can use. It attacks with the Battle Cannon Blast. A more powerful version, Shogun Battle Cannon Blast, is used when a Ranger is in Shogun Mode. Notes * The toyline names the TigerZord, BeetleZord and SwordfishZord with no spaces. ** Also, it spells Battlewing as one word but Battle Cannon as two. * In the toyline, the SharkZord can combine with the BeetleZord and SwordfishZord to create the Samurai Sharkwing. However, this combination didn't appear in the show, due to not being in the Shinkenger footage. See Also Category:Samurai Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Auxillary Zords Category:Zords (Samurai) Category:Zords (Super Samurai)